Something Special
by Ria4everr
Summary: Eli and Clare are meant to be. Can they handle all the pressure that comes with growing up? Or will they grow apart? Read and see!
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1

Taking a chance on love.

Clare POV

Eli made me feel something I had never felt before. It was a feeling of happiness and love that I never thought I could feel. Ever since the first day we met when he ran over my glasses our relationship has had its ups and downs. I am truly falling for him. Eli was the one for me…or at least I hoped he was. His past didn't seem to bother me like he thought it would. Julia uses to be a part of him but now I felt as if I would and possibly could fill that missing part of his heart. I loved seeing him every day that cute smirk that he would give me all the time. I could hear my parents fighting down stairs it was like every night. I decided to write about him in my vampire fiction and get lost in my thoughts instead of listening to them fight. I pictured and imagined his emerald eyes starring at me. Once I finished and posted it on the website I decided to go to bed it was 3. The fighting had stopped, probably because they were tired. I couldn't believe my parents that were meant for each other could yell and fight with each other this much. Love was not as beautiful as I imagined it. With that thought I fell asleep. All night I dreamt of him. I got up fresh and ready in the morning to see him.

Eli POV

Monday mornings were the worst for me; only one thing good came out of school, Clare. After telling her about Julia she told me she would give me time. It had been about 3 month since I had told her about the accident and I felt that my heart was almost totally healed. Spending almost every day with her made it heal faster. I decided by the end of this week I would finally be ready to take the next step with her. I was falling for her and it was about time, I am able to be happy. I got out of bed and showered and made sure I looked my best. I couldn't wait to see her, her and those beautiful blue eyes. God I loved them.

(At school)

I stepped out of Morty and saw Adam sitting on the stairs reading a comic. I went up to him. "Hey!" Adam jumped. "ELI! Don't scare me like that." I couldn't help but laugh. "Someone seems awfully happy today." "I am I guess" Right then I turned around to see her. She looked beautiful. Clare was beautiful; she had curly ginger hair and amazing blue eyes. "Hey guys" "Hey Clare-bear" Adam let out with a smile. "Hey Clare" I said staring into her eyes. They made me melt. "So you ready to go in?" "Yup" Adam and I replied. Today started the week I would tell Clare how much I care about her. Here goes nothing.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

Am I ready?

Clare's POV

After walking into school I said my goodbyes to Eli and Adam. My first class was with Alli. "Hey!" "Hey Alli" "I saw you outside with Eli" She nudged me lightly. "Alli I was also with Adam too, and anyways I told Eli I would give him some time." We kept walking as I talked. "Can I tell you something?" "Of course Clare, what is on your mind?" I took a deep breath and then started. "I'm not sure if I want or will be ready to take that next step with Eli…" "WHAT?" Alli asked nearly bruising my arms as she grabbed me. "I would love to be with him but it's a lot to handle and everything with my parents is still a little rocky and I'm just not sure." Alli then stopped and looked at me. "Clare do you care for Eli?" "Yes of course" I replied. "Are you happy when you are with him?" "Yes" "So what are you not ready for? Eli is a great guy. Take a chance." I then looked at her and kept walking; little did I know that Eli had been standing right behind me.

Eli POV

I couldn't have been happier. Everything was going perfect. Me, Adam and  
Clare were all okay and happy. I felt Clare and I were ready to take that next step. That was until I caught up with her and Alli. I was just about to yell out her name but then I heard what they were saying. I heard Clare say "I'm not sure if I want to or ready to take that next step with Eli..." "WHAT?" Alli asked nearly crushing Clare's arms as she grabbed her. "I would love to be with him but it's a lot to handle and everything with my parents is still a little rocky and I'm just not sure." I decided to stay a little longer to see what else she would say. "Clare do you care for Eli?" Alli asked "Yes of course" she replied. "Are you happy when you are with him?" "Yes" "So what are you not ready for? Eli is a great guy. Take a chance." I expected Clare to say your right Alli but she just looked at her, turned and walked away. I felt all different feelings come into me. Why hadn't I been ready earlier when Clare was ready? Why did her parents have to fight and affect Clare's feelings towards other people especially me? I couldn't stand being there. I grabbed my bag and ran out the front doors anger covered me, head to toe. How could I have lost her that quickly? I heard Adam yell my name out the door but I just kept walking. What I had just heard hurt me so bad that I could never bring myself to tell Adam. I just got into Morty and drove away.

Adam's POV

I was not exactly sure what had gotten into Eli. I had just seen him go storming out the front doors into Morty and drive off. Last I had heard he was going to Clare to ask her out on their first date. I had a bad feeling once I remembered this. I quickly ran back into the building to go find Clare. I needed to know what had just gone on because if it was as bad as it seemed Eli might do something stupid. I had seen him this upset only once and it was when he told me about Julia and how he blamed himself for her death. Clare was his last hope as he described it, and if he ever lost her he was not sure what he would do. Eli and Clare were my two closest friends and if anything happened to either one I could never forgive myself. I had to find Clare before it was too late. It was an emergency.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

Lost Love

Clare's POV

I was in classes when I saw Adam standing out side the door jumping up and down franticly signaling to come to him. I quickly raised my hand and asked to use the rest room. Once I was outside and the door was shut Adam started babbling. "Eli!" he said with what breath he had left. He looked as if he had been running. "He's gone and I am worried, I haven't seen him this upset in a while. He might do something stupid!"" I'm worried!" "Adam!" I said trying to calm him down. "Just take a breath and than speak slowly so I can understand you." Finally, once he was calm he started to speak. "I was standing in the hallway waiting to talk to Drew when I saw Eli. He looked angry and sad. He stormed out the door into Morty and sped off." I looked at Adam and saw his facial expression change from worried to sad. "I'm not saying I want to know why you turned down Eli for that date but I need to know what you said to him..." I than looked at Adam in confusion. "What date?" I asked. "Your first date with him. He was just about to ask you out but then I saw him storm out. I just assumed..." I then thought back and remembered that Eli must have come when Alli and I were taking. "NO!" I said not knowing I said it aloud. "What?" Adam asked quickly. "Alli and I were taking about Eli and how I wasn't ready for the next step because of my parents and Alli said I should take a chance but I never answered her." "Eli must have heard that and heard that you never answered Alli with an answer that you would or wouldn't." Adam said. "He must have assumed I wouldn't have" I finished. "Clare I am worried we have to find him." "I know" I replied. We talked a little of where he could possibly be. We then got Alli and Sav and we headed out on the road to find him. I loved him and if anything happened to him I would never forgive myself.

Adam's POV

Clare, Alli and Sav were all as worried as I was. No one knew where he could possibly be but we needed to find him. Eli had so many things in his life go wrong and I knew like he said Clare gave him hope and a feeling that he did deserve to be happy. He had blamed himself for Julia's death for a long time and it was killing him inside. Once he had met Clare those feelings had disappeared but were always there deep down. I had a feeling that once he was alone and angry with himself, for not just Julia, but Clare also, he could possibly harm himself. We drove for what seemed to be hours but we couldn't find him. Clare started to cry and I knew she felt like it was her fault Eli had left but it wasn't. Finally after a few minutes of silence I decided to be the first one to speak. "Why don't we call it a day guys?" "It's getting late" Alli chimed in. "Yeah and we need to get the truck back before Alli and my parents get home." Sav said. "Alright.." Clare said finally "But, someone try Eli's cell one more time." I got out my cell and it started ringing. All of a sudden a woman answered. "Hello?" said the woman, "Um, Hi is Eli there?" "Are you his brother or someone in his family?" the women asked with a worried tone to her voice. I decided that she wouldn't let me talk to Eli unless I said I was apart of his family. "Yeah I'm his brother Adam." The phone was silent for a moment and than she spoke, "Okay well Mr. Goldsworthy, I'm so sorry to inform you but, your brother has been rushed to the emergency room." I dropped the phone and everyone looked at me. "Eli's in the hospital."


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

Waiting for the hurt.

Eli's POV

Everything was falling apart in my life. First my family fell apart, than I got close and fell in love with Julia and she was taken from me. I had promised myself that I would never fall for someone as hard as I did for Julia but, once I met Clare, that promise began to fade. I had once tried to ignore her and keep my distance but no matter what I did her face, her voice, and her words filled my head. I had hurt her and yet she came to me and confronted me. She was much stronger than I thought. That day I would never forget, it was the day that I told her part of my past. Clare than surprised me and talked to me as if I was a normal human being with feelings, not as the monster I thought I was. She than put my feelings in front of her own and gave me some time. I must have taken to long. I had lost her. The love and care she had for me had parsed. I was so stupid! I hated my life. These thoughts ran through my head as I drove. I than finally made it home and rushed through the door. I quickly ran into the bathroom and grabbed a random prescription bottle and took 7 pills. Everything started to spin around me and I started to lose my balance but I still grabbed my keys and got into Morty. Hopefully this would erase all my thoughts. I was not in the car for 20 minutes when everything went black. I had officially lost all my thoughts and drifted into a deep sleep. I was free.

Clare's POV

As tears poured out of my eyes we drove to the hospital. How could have I hurt Eli so bad? I loved him and now because of my words I have killed him. I just saw my own pain and closed myself off from the world. With my parents fighting I started listening to my head rather than listening to my heart. I stopped listening to my heart totally and now because of it the one my heart truly loved was hurt. As we reached the hospital I nearly fell out of the car as I jumped over Adam. I ran as quickly as I could and asked the woman at the front desk where I could find him. "Intensive Care" she replied and I held back the tears and headed for the stairs not caring if I ran over someone, I just needed to see him.

Adam's POV

Clare had already left us and we decided to wait in the visitor's secession and give her some alone time with Eli. I knew she blamed herself for this whole ordeal but it wasn't her fault. Eli and Clare were mean to be together and they completed each other. Both were mentally a mess when they were apart but when they were together nothing else seemed to matter. They were my best friends and no matter what happened, no matter what was to come I would always need them. They had helped me through so much. I sat there and just cried with Alli. Sav held her and tried to calm her down but I knew she understood the seriousness of this whole thing. I then got up as I saw the doctor coming towards us. "Are you Elijah Goldsworthy's brother?" I took a breath and held back tears as I answered, "Yes, how is he?" The doctor looked down at the floor and than made eye contact with me. "You brother had an overdose of some prescription pill and passed out at the wheel. His car crashed into a tree and than spun off of it and hit another car. He has a serious concussion and a lot of cuts and bruises but right now we are trying to stabilize him." I then started to bawl my eyes out as I collapsed onto the ground. Eli was in trouble and there was nothing we could do.


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5

Without you I am nothing.

Clare's POV

I finally reached the corridor where Eli was being held. I slowed down as I reached his door not knowing what I would see. I was shaking and my eyes were red and puffy as I reached the handle of the door. I opened the door and saw him there. He was attached to so many monitors and machines. His face was scared, bruised and covered with dry blood. His body was covered all over with casts. I couldn't help but cry. I walked over to the side of his bed and held his hand and cried. He was in such pain all because of me. I didn't deserve him; I should just leave before he sees me because it could make everything worse. I kissed his hand and got up and left. I found Adam, Sav and Alli waiting in the visitor's section. Adam was a mess and I hugged him as hard as I could. We sat there for an hour when all of a sudden we heard yelling coming from the doors to the foyer. "What do you mean you're still trying to stabilize him?" Suddenly the doors flew open and a man walked through them. He had short brown hair and was a little taller than the doctor he was yelling at. "Please stay calm sir!" the doctor attempted to say to the man. "My son is unconscious and your so called doctors aren't doing anything to help him! Don't tell me to calm down!" By now everyone was attempting to hold him back from getting his arms around the doctor's neck. Finally after 20 minutes of fighting and arguing with the doctor and his staff the man sat down and began to cry.

Adam's POV

We all watched as the man began to speak out loud. "I've never been a good father to him. When he was born I didn't even look at him, I felt he was the ending of my life as it was then but he was the beginning of my new and improved life I just didn't know. He is the only thing I have..." I looked over at Clare who was on the verge of tears. She was so in love with Eli, anytime the doctors would tell us how he was she would lose all control and break down. My dear sweet, loving Clare was becoming lifeless as Eli was at a point when he was without Clare and now it was the reverse situation. If progress was not made soon I may lose Clare and I could never ever let her go. How could I possibly make this better? Would this pain and turmoil just end?

**Thank you so much to all those who have commented on my story. :) I am sooo sad that Degrassi is over! My best friends and I can not wait until January! I hope to keep you guys entertained with my stories and please comment and give me any advice you guys have for me. Thanks again !**

**-Ria**


End file.
